teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Origins, Part 2
"Secret Origins, Part 2" is the second part of the three-part "Secret Origins" episode (thirty-third) of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on January 24, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Mr. Mortu (in Exo-suit and as Utrom) (Dan Green) *Fugitoid (Pete Zarustica) *Utrom Shredder (Scottie Ray) *Baxter Stockman (spider-robot form) (Scott Williams) Secondary Characters *Utroms **Utrom Council of Three **Guardians *National Guardsman **General Hedd *Foot Clan **Feudal Foot Ninja **Foot Ninja **Foot Elite **Foot Tech Ninja **Hun Episode ''Voice-Over Introduction'' ---- Donatello: I have to tell you, science-wise, this has been the most exciting time in my young, techno-geek mutant life. I mean, we were trans-materialized across the galaxy to a whole other civilization and then back home to planet Earth again, all thanks to this alien race called the Utroms, who also saved the life of master Splinter. On top of that, I got to experience the most amazingly advanced virtual reality system ever: The Utrom's Oracle Pod. This incredible device lets us experience the history of the Utroms firsthand. We watched how the Utroms were transporting a dangerous prisoner, when they crashed on Earth. Marooned, they've been hiding among us for centuries, waiting for our technology to advance, so they can build a way home. We even observed the Shredder's ancestor. Then, the most remarkable thing happened: our weapons disappeared and we became part of the action. It was amazing! Well. ..it would be amazing. ..if it didn't promise to be so deadly! Plot Synopsis ---- The TMNT battle the Foot Soldiers in the virtual (but now all too real) Feudal Japan setting. Splinter instructs Leonardo that it's time to “become shadows” and escape with the injured Michelangelo. Raphael carries Mike to safety while Leo and Don continue fighting to create a distraction. Once Raph has had time to escape, Leonardo and Donatello also elude their foes. Inside the T.C.R.I. building, Mortu explains to the Fugitoid that it will take time to free the Turtles from the pods, as they have been tampered with. Back inside the pod world, we see Feudal Shredder approaching a blacksmith. Three men present the villain with a blade made of unknown material. Shredder takes the sword and inserts it into a familiar looking hilt - and we see that it's the Sword of Tengu! The rogue ninja lifts the blade into the air and it pulsates with power. Shredder rewards the smiths for their hard work by zapping them with the weapon. Leonardo has been watching the entire scene and he hurries back to warn his brothers about this new threat. Leonardo reports his findings to Splinter, Raph and Don. The Sensei is surprised and dismayed with the news that Shredder has just gained possession of the Sword of Tengu. Outside the Utrom facility, the National Guard forces try to break down the front doors. When the attempt is unsuccessful, the commander orders his men to open fire on the structure.The T.C.R.I. building's defense systems kick into gear and large armor plates cover all of the windows. Inside T.C.R.I. headquarters, the Utrom Council informs Mr. Mortu that the facility is under attack. The Fugitoid insists that Mortu save his friends before evacuating the building, and the Utrom leader promises the 'bot that he will. In the virtual reality of Feudal Japan, the Turtles head off to investigate the sounds of battle. They discover that an old man, young woman and child are being attacked by the Foot soldiers. The woman proves to be an able fighter, but she is sorely outnumbered and needs help. Before our heroes can act, two Guardian ninjas appear and join the fray. The tide of the battle turns, until more Foot arrive. The Turtles jump in and scare off the remaining Foot Clan. Unfortunately they don't get the welcome they expected, as the old man starts screaming that they're kappa goblins and should be destroyed! The two Guardians close in on the "goblins". Leonardo negotiates peace with the Guardians and Raph mentions the Utroms. The Guardians are shocked that the Turtles know about the Utroms and Don explains that they're in the same mess as the Utroms (stranded in a world not their own) and need the aliens' help. The Guardians state that they'll inform the Utroms of the Turtles wish to meet them and then disappear into the forest. Meanwhile, Baxter Stockman is still roaming around inside the T.C.R.I. building and now he's gained access to the main computer. The mad scientist shuts down the Utrom defense systems and then informs the Shredder that he will let him into the building via the basement. Outside the T.C.R.I. building, the National Guardsmen call in an air strike to breach the armored plating. A chopper arrives on the scene and fires on the building with rocket launchers. The blast opens a hole in the armor that had been protecting the front doors, and the soldiers invade the structure. The Utrom Council informs Mortu that they will have to evacuate the premises via the Transmat immediately. Mortu protests, telling his superiors that they must save the Turtles and Splinter first, but the Council is unmoved and tell Mortu that it is his primary duty to insure the safety of the Utroms. Mortu orders an Utrom to send security bots to meet the invaders while he wishes that the TMNT could somehow discover the Utrom pod fail safe device and free themselves. Back in the virtual world, Leo, Raph and Don return from their meeting with the Guardians to find that Mikey has fully recovered from his injuries and is busy eating sushi while Master Splinter sits patiently beside him. Raph gives his bro a friendly knuggie and the family basks in the good news. Don informs Mikey that the food he's eating isn't real, but the good natured ninja is happy to fill his virtual stomach with virtual food. Splinter contemplates this thought and begins to make an announcement, when the Guardian pair emerge from the woods, followed by an awkward fellow in a long cloak and hat. As the figure gets closer, it opens it's coat and reveals the Utrom inside the Exo-suit, Mortu. In a basement hallway, the Baxter spider robot opens a door and backs away. Stockman laughs and greets the men entering the facility - none other than the Shredder and some of his Elite Guard! The Turtles explain their problem to Mortu, who is very intrigued by their story. As our heroes begin to brainstorm a plan of escape with Captain Mortu. Mortu is about to reveal an important detail about the Shredder, when the villain shows up wielding the Sword of Tengu! A huge battle erupts, but the Turtles have a terrible time against the Sword's power. Everyone is hit by a blast and knocked around. Splinter flies into the air and hits a huge rock upon landing, injuring him. Leonardo checks on his Sensei, and Splinter gives a mid-battle lesson in the philosophy of reality and illusion, telling Leonardo that he can use his mind to affect what's happening in their virtual reality. Leo puts it to the test and succeeds in making the Sword of Tengu disappear from Shredder's grasp and reappear in his own hands. Leonardo then wields the blade and uses it to defeat Shredder and the Foot. Mortu gives the boys an “internal failsafe reset” device to return them to the real world. Leonardo presses the button and our heroes are engulfed in energy. Leo remembers that Mortu had info about the Shredder and asks what it was - Mortu begins to explain, but it's too late and the Turtles exit the virtual world. We see the TMNT and Splinter climb out of the Utrom Oracle Pods… just in time to face the real/present-day Shredder, Hun, robot Stockman, Elite Guard, and various Foot Ninjas! Everyone is shocked to see Shredder alive despite being beheaded when they last saw him, especially Leonardo, as they are cornered by the villain and his troops. Quotes Trivia * Last appearance of the Sword of Tengu. * The last time The Utrom Shredder appeared with his original armor. * After Leonardo makes the Sword of Tengu disappear Donatello call "Neo" instead of Leo as a reference to The Matrix film main character. Gallery * Secret Origins, Part 2/Gallery Video File:TMNT S02E07 Secret Origins Part 2 External links * "Secret Origins, Part 2" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes